


Fever

by obbets



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut, a tasty magician, do you want a blowjob under the table because that's what you're getting, exhibitionism i guess, one very horny apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbets/pseuds/obbets
Summary: The apprentice had had big plans for that afternoon with Asra, but sometimes the best-laid plans go awry.(Or: the apprentice wanted to fuck but Asra took a customer at the wrong time. The apprentice decides to show him why it might be better to pay attention to them, by blowing him under the table.)





	Fever

I had had big plans for that evening. Asra had no idea that we were doing anything - which was kind of the point - but I realised that this may have been a tactical error, right about the time when a customer had to come into the shop at the most inopportune time. “Magician! I heard that you are the one I should seek when looking for a reading?”

And Asra, darling Asra, charming, frustrating, delicious Asra, had said _yes, no problem, right this way._

I had gone to make some tea because I had to do something with my hands, I needed to busy them in order to keep myself from running them through his hair or sliding them down his chest or stroking at his thigh...

The kettle was boiled. It had likely been boiled for a while, as I had stared into space, thinking about all the ways I that could _entertain_ my favourite magician. _If only we didn’t have company._

With a flick of my wrist, I reheated the water, reluctant to awaken the stove salamander again when it was my own daydreaming that had caused it to go lukewarm in the first place.

I brought the three cups over to the reading table, and sit at Asra’s side, passing a cup to the customer and sliding one to him as well. He flashed me a grin as he took it, and turns back to his explanation. I leant my head on one hand as I stare at him, entranced by his beauty. He is so _animated_ when he is describing the cards, interpreting them and giving his insight on what they might mean in this case.

My fingers itched to reach out to him, customer be damned. I wanted to slam him down on the table and ravish him with my mouth and fingers. I wanted to hear the sweet sound of him calling my name. I wanted to reduce him to a whimpering mess who can barely string a sentence together.

_And I had plans. I had **plans** for us, damn it. Plans that involved all of the above._

The explanation dragged. Normally, I liked nothing better than to listen to him talk with such passion and drive. He knew the cards inside out, and it was so attractive and inspiring just to listen to him. Today, though, I kept getting distracted. The curl of his fingers (best put to use teasing delicate parts of my skin). The flutter of his lashes (something he does when in the throes of ecstasy). His tongue, darting out to wet his lips occasionally (his talented, wonderful tongue).

At first, I tried waiting. I could hold back for the amount of time that a reading took, couldn’t I?

Not five minutes later, I had to conclude that no, today I could not wait that long. Unfortunately, my lover seemed to have chosen today to remain ignorant of my silent messages and mental signals to _please_ wrap this up as quickly as possible.

It seemed I would have to take matters into my own hands.

Asra stiffened slightly when I dropped my hand on his thigh. He recovered quite well, finishing off his sentence without wavering, although he did send me a curious look out of the side of his eye.

I spared a glance at the customer, who seemed to have noticed absolutely nothing amiss. _Good._ I can work with this.

It started with my fingertips. I brushed them lightly along the fabric of his trousers, dancing across in a way that he probably could barely even feel. He kept talking, nary a shiver in his voice. In fact, my only hint that he could feel it at all was the slight tremor in his hands as he gestured to the design on one of the cards he held.

Over the course of the next few minutes, I kept up my dancing fingers, slowly swirling from his outer thigh to the inner seam of his breeches, and ghosting up, closer and closer, keeping my touches light, but with promise. I watched him gulp, and heard the stutter in his explanation. The customer seemed not to notice anything still.

_Oh. I **like** this game._

The customer’s eyes were trained on his face, eager and avid for his explanation of the future. I smiled at him innocently, while my fingers stroked their way towards the material of Asra’s waistband. Asra held his breath.

His deft hands shuffled the cards and spread them. “Pick three, please.”

While the customer was busied with that, I pulled a bottle out of my pocket, under the table. Flicking the cork to the ground somewhere, I poured the liquid into my hand, coating my fingers.

Asra’s eyes widened as the familiar scent of orange-scented oil reached his nose, and he looked over at me, breathing shallowly. I could read the question on his face easily.

_Are you really going to-_

I answered his question by using one hand to undo the ties holding his breeches closed, and slipping my hand beneath, slick fingers sliding easily along the soft skin.

I was busy cataloguing the subtle tension Asra was trying to keep off his face, when the customer spoke again, drawing my eyes away from him. “Do you smell...oranges?”

Asra choked. I smiled, while my hand stroked him gently. “Oh, I often add orange essence to my tea. I find the taste of oranges just _divine_ , don’t you?” One of Asra’s hands landed upon my thigh, squeezing, as if searching for an anchor.

The customer peered at Asra. “Are you all right, magician? You seem a little pale. You’re not feeling unwell, are you?”

Asra chuckled, but there was an edge to it. This may have been due to my choosing that exact moment to brush my finger over the head of his dick under the table. “No- no, not at all! Let me just- finish this off-“ his voice was at a higher pitch than normal, and I wasn’t the only one who noticed.

The customer seemed unconvinced. “Maybe we should take a quick break so you can see if you’re feeling well enough to continue? Can I use your bathroom?” I took mercy on Asra, and point out where it is, so that my lover can take a second to collect himself. As soon as he’s left the room, I whip my head around to look at Asra.

_“What are you doing I have a customer-“_ I cut off his low hiss with a searing kiss, using the hand that was not otherwise occupied to tilt his head just so. I hitched my leg over his, straddling him and rocking my hips forward against him.

“You are so-“ _kiss_ “-delicious-“ _kiss_ “-I can hardly-“ _kiss_ “-stand it-“

He clearly didn’t mind too much, since he kissed me back with as much fervour as I showed him. One arm snaked around my back, holding me close, while the other hand slipped under my shirt to caress my belly.

I broke the kiss, panting, and pressed my forehead to his. “Do you think you can be quiet?”

He moaned my name, as quietly as he could. _“Please-“_

_“Shh._ Can you be _quiet?”_

Half-lidded gaze locked on mine, mouth slack- he was a sight to behold. Slowly, he nodded.

I kissed him. I couldn’t not. My hand stroked him with more urgency now, and I felt the force of him trying to hold still. “I love you, darling. Be good for me,” I murmured against his lips.

I slid off his lap, down to the floor, kneeling beneath the table before him, just as I heard the door open as the customer re-entered the room. I used the sound of his footsteps to cover the noise of me yanking at Asra’s laces, fully baring him to me. I searched my pockets for another vial of orange oil, silently celebrating when I found it, and using my teeth to rip out the cork.

Past caring about neatness, I pour half the oil into my hand, the rest slopping through my fingers and dripping onto his heated skin.

“Oh, Asra? Where did your apprentice go?”

“Oh- places to go, people to- _do-“_ Asra’s breath cut off in a startled choke as I chose that precise moment to wrap my hand around him.

I vaguely registered the customer sitting back down, but I was more interested in the slick play of my fingers with the oil, drawing them down and _finally_ able to touch him how I wanted, no fabric in the way. I licked my lips, leaning my head down and letting my breath kiss him, before I gave in and dropped my head, trying to keep the slick, wet sounds as quiet as could be.

One of his hands came down to clutch at my shoulder, digging in in an attempt to ground himself, to nonverbally release the tension. His hips twitched towards me, seeking _more_ , but I moved my head away entirely. I heard a soft whine come from him at the sudden lack of contact. I bit at his thigh through the bunched up material of his breeches as a small punishment, a small reminder to be _quiet_ and _hold still._

_Too late._ “Asra, are you _quite_ sure you’re all right? Shall we continue this another day? You seem very tense.”

I slid my hand back up his legs, stroking gently up the length of him. I leaned forward and breathed over the tip of his dick, before lapping at the bead of precum that had formed there. I stroked my hand leisurely up and down his shaft while my tongue lavished attention on his head, and relished in the long pause while I could almost hear him trying to figure out how to string a sentence together. 

Eventually, however, he seemed to manage, although the strain he attempted to keep out of his voice was transferred into the grip he had on my shoulder, fingers digging in tight enough to bruise. I didn't mind, though. It pleased me to know that he was on the edge, and that I was the one who had brought him there. "Actually, now that you say it-" I used my tongue to tease the sensitive part just under the head, just how he liked it, "-I do feel a bit under the tabl- _weather- under the weather."_

I couldn't see his face, so I did my best to imagine what he must look like in that moment. How well was he keeping his pleasure off his face? Were his eyes half-lidded, or was he managing to keep them fully open through sheer force of will? Was he biting his lip to hold all his customary whimpers and pleas and sighs back? His cheeks flush when he gets hot and bothered, I doubt that he could keep that from happening... but oh, if only I could see for myself... 

"- That's no problem, Asra," the customer was saying. "I'll just come back tomorrow, if that's okay, and we can finish off the reading then?"

"Yes that's okay that's fine do you mind seeing yourself out? I feel a bit weak at the knees just now..." Asra's words came faster and faster as the sensation of my tongue and my hands touching and stroking and swirling along every sensitive spot I knew about caused him to grab onto his chair and thrust shallowly.

"Oh, should I wait for your apprentice to come back then, just in case? That sounds pretty bad-"

_"-Don't_ you worry," Asra replied, through gritted teeth. "My apprentice will be coming soon enough-"

I grabbed his hips with both hands and _slammed_ them down, pinning him to his chair with what leverage I could access as I opened my throat and took him further into my mouth.

Finally - _finally_ \- I heard the door slam as the customer left. Asra let out a groan, and pushed the table away from him, so that I could see him, and he could see me. _"Fuck, oh_ my-" His head dropped back as he lost himself in the sensation. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the bob in his throat as he swallowed, and the sounds of his gasps and mewls drove me wild. I pulled off his dick, and he whined my name, so sweetly that I just had to get up and straddle him, hooking my elbows over his shoulders and crossing my wrists behind his head. I pulled him in for a filthy kiss, so that he could taste himself on my tongue, and snapped my hips forward, grinding up against him although I was still fully clothed. His hips twitched up to meet mine, and his lips moved against mine clumsily.

He had already been close, so close, so it was not long before he pulled back from my lips, face shuddering against my collarbone, whimpering my name with his arms wrapped tight around my back. I held him to me, petting his hair and whispering praise and compliments and adoration into his ear, peppering kisses wherever I could reach.

Chests heaving, we took a minute to calm down.

"That was amazing. You're amazing." Asra said against my jaw. "With a customer there, though? I can't believe he didn't realise!" A huff of quiet laughter escaped him. "Bold. Very bold."

I dropped my head and laughed into his shoulder, dropping a kiss onto his collarbone before looking him in the eye with a sly grin. "What can I say? I didn't want to wait."

His eyes go half-lidded, and he smirks. "Well, perhaps I can return the favour sometime..."

I feel my cheeks go pink. "Perhaps you can."  



End file.
